The Chinese applications serial No. 200910206270.7 and 201010250990.6 of the inventor for present application disclose solutions which enhance the tangential and axial bearing capacity. Just as can be seen from FIG. 8, the first application (No. 200910206270.7) designs a single inclined weld face 9 which is parallel to Axis y and inclines relative to Axis x with an angle α, so the upward and downward jolting of the train is eliminated, while the leftward and rightward shaking of the train can not be eliminated; as shown in FIG. 9, the second application (No. 201010250990.6) designs a inclined weld face 9 which is parallel to the Axis x and inclines relative to the axis y with an angle β, so the leftward and rightward shaking of the train is eliminate while its upward and downward jolting is not eliminated, this is not sufficiently to the steady, security and durability of the operation for a heavy-loaded high speed train. So a technical problem to be solved for the whole seamless welding of the rail is to design a double inclined weld face spatial structure where the upward and downward jolting and leftward and rightward shaking is eliminated.